Режим ожидания (Holding Pattern)
by lualilliyen1
Summary: Перевод фанфика от shoreleave "Holding Pattern" - /s/12088430/1/Holding-Pattern Краткое содержание: Джим снова попал в неприятности. Пропущенная сцена из фильма Звёздный путь: Бесконечность , действие разворачивается в конце фильма сразу после того, как Спок затащил Джима на борт одного из маленьких кораблей инопланетян.


Джим услышал победный возглас Боунса, когда упал на палубу инопланетного корабля. Шлюз автоматически закрылся за ним, а капитан всё никак не мог поверить, что жив и в безопасности... Это Споку удалось затащить его на корабль в последнюю секунду перед тем, как его засосало бы в космос. У Кирка в ушах до сих пор звенело эхо его же собственного крика.

\- Что бы я без тебя делал... Спок? - ему удалось наконец-то освободиться из крепких объятий друга, пытаясь при этом отдышаться.

\- Я что вам тут – стюардесса, что ли? - сверху донесся сердитый голос Боунса. - Кто, по-твоему, так искусно направил корабль туда, куда нужно? Думаю, я тоже заслужил немного уважения!

Джим улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро сменилась гримасой боли. Его тело постепенно начало приходить в себя после пережитых волнений, и так не кстати напомнила о себе жгучая, пронзительная боль от ожога в нижней части спины. Он немного изменил положение, пытаясь уменьшить её силу, но другой источник боли, внезапно начавшей пульсировать в левом плече, не только не принёс долгожданного облегчения, а наоборот - заставил его невольно застонать.

\- Джим! Что-то не так? Скажи мне.

Он хотел было ответить, но пульсирующая боль в плече не позволила ему даже толком собраться с мыслями, наверно, отчаянный рывок Спока, когда тот втащил его в корабль, усугубил и без того плачевную ситуацию. Должно быть, он вывихнул ему руку. Только теперь Джим начал понимать, что у него болит практически каждая клеточка тела. Он попытался сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но это оказалось ошибкой, потому что он привёл к такой вспышке острой боли в левом боку, что капитан не смог в очередной раз подавить стон. Он попытался лечь на другой бок, чтобы найти более удобное положение, но тут боль в спине сразу напомнила о себе.

Боунс передал управление Споку, и стал на колени рядом с Джимом.

\- Я здесь. Ложись, постарайся расслабиться. Скажи мне, где болит сильнее всего.

\- Спина,- простонал он, - и плечо.

Боунс слегка задел его, когда пытался протиснуться ближе, вызвав этим действием в теле Джима очередную обжигающую вспышку боли, и заставив его в очередной раз застонать.

\- Прости, прости, я больше не буду так делать, - пробормотал Боунс, и судя по его голосу, доктору было неловко за свои действия. - Проклятый тесный инопланетный корабль. Хорошо, дай мне посмотреть.

Боунс пододвинулся ближе, чтобы взять его за руку, но Джим инстинктивно её отдёрнул.

\- Подожди... дай мне минутку...

Боль в ребрах, плече и спине слилась воедино, и он больше не мог вынести мысли о том, что доктор ещё раз прикоснется к нему. Всплеск адреналина, который держал его на ногах всё это время и помогал сражаться в течение последних нескольких часов, кажется, полностью истощил его запасы жизненной энергии, сделав Джима в одночасье слабым и беззащитным.

Боунс вздохнул, но все равно протянул к нему руку, игнорируя протест капитана.  
\- Давай, малыш, я должен тебя осмотреть. Я буду осторожен, обещаю. Его движения были плавными и мягкими, Джим же в это время сосредоточился на контроле дыхания, которое так и норовило сбиться и показать всему миру, как ему сейчас плохо.  
«Держи себя в руках», - выругался мысленно Кирк.

Он слышал где-то на периферии сознания, как Спок говорит по коммуникатору со Скотти, однако Джим был уверен, что его первый офицер также внимательно следит и за происходящим на корабле.

\- Я знал, что у тебя всё получится... ты крутой пилот,- сказал он Боунсу, параллельно благодаря небеса за то, что может говорить более или менее ровно. То, что Боунс при этих словах закатил в очередной раз глаза к потолку корабля, его не удивило. Джим настоял, чтобы все члены экипажа изучили любую другую корабельную профессию, отличную от своей собственной, потому что пополнение новыми кадрами, как известно, в глубоком космосе происходит не часто. Так что, после двух лет обучения у Сулу, его глава медицинской службы теперь мог пилотировать и (надеюсь) приземлять Галилео - один из шаттлов "Энтерпрайза". – Пригодились всё-таки навыки.

Боунс тем временем обследовал капитана медицинским сканером и всё больше хмурился.

\- Господи, Джим. У тебя пара сломанных ребер... вывихнуто левое плечо... и ожоги второй степени на спине, и когда только успел? И...

Джиму трудно было сосредоточиться на том, что говорил ему друг, потому что руки Боунса параллельно ощупывали его тело, при этом вызывая всевозможные неприятные болевые ощущения.

\- К чему здесь эта ... Ах! - ирония?

\- Ирония здесь вполне уместна, потому что сейчас тебе нужен врач, а не второй пилот, ты идиот!

\- Боунс, прекрати, не нужно –

Боунс перевернул его на правый бок, заставляя при этом ребра Джима откликнуться очередным приступом боли в знак протеста.

\- Что это, черт возьми, такое? Спок, спускайся сюда, ты мне нужен!

\- Доктор, в настоящий момент я полностью занят пилотированием корабля. После уничтожения роя осталось много обломков.

Как будто для того, чтобы показать свой бешеный нрав, корабль с прямой траектории резко ушёл в крутое пике. Боунс при этом не удержался на ногах и отлетел назад, выпустил из рук Джима, капитан перекатился на спину. Раскаленная боль, сопровождающая движение, выбила из него испуганный возглас.

\- Спок, мы здесь, между прочим, не пристегнуты, полегче там, не дрова везёшь!

Джим пропустил мимо ушей ответ Спока, потому что Боунс снова уложил его в устойчивое положение на боку, на этот раз он практически навалился всем весом своего тела на капитана, фиксируя ногами тело Кирка, чтобы удержать его в устойчивом положении.

\- Черт возьми, Джим, из твоей спины торчит осколок стекла больше моей ладони. Почему ты не сказал мне о нём сразу?

О! Правда. Джим смутно помнил те последние секунды, когда сражался с Кроллом. Он был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы оттолкнуть его и попытаться открыть последний люк, что не чувствовал боли.

\- Не стекло, доктор. Купол Йорктауна сделан из прессованного сплава кристаллического палладия.

\- Сейчас это не важно, Спок! Что палладий, что стекло может причинить много вреда, и царапины – это только цветочки.

Теперь, когда внимание капитана сфокусировалось на осколке, глубокая рана начала гореть огнём, и все, о чем Джим мог сейчас думать - это как можно скорее избавиться от чужеродного предмета.

\- Вытащи его, пожалуйста! Больно же... черт…

\- Извини, но осколок пока останется на месте. Кровотечение не слишком сильное, но осколок, вероятно, блокирует несколько крупных сосудов. Я не удалю его, пока не сделаю полный биоскан, и не увижу, какие органы он задел.

Властный тон голоса доктора немного его успокоил, даже когда он говорил Джиму противоположное тому, что тот хотел услышать. Капитан знал, что спорить бесполезно, поэтому смирился с неизбежным.

-Так-то лучше. - смягчился друг. - А теперь иди сюда, Спок, мне нужно стабилизировать ситуацию, и я не хочу слишком резко двигать его с места.

-Уверяю вас, я нужнее сейчас в кресле пилота. Мы еще не вышли из опасной зоны, - корабль постоянно лавировал и уклонялся от обломков, но на этот раз Боунс был готов к его поворотам: он ухватился за поручень на корпусе при этом крепко держа тело Джима между коленями. - Кроме того, Йорктаун инициировал чрезвычайную блокировку, а это значит, что мы не можем сразу войти в док.

Джим не видел Спока, но слышал напряжение в его голосе... и ещё что-то похожее на сожаление.

\- Всё в норме, Спок.

\- Заткнись, - прикрикнул Боунс, - тебе нельзя сейчас разговаривать.

Несмотря на запрет, Джим всё-таки засмеялся.

\- Оу, южный шарм.

\- Я всё слышу! - Джим чувствовал, как Боунс возится с аптечкой у него за спиной. - Проклятье. Я думал, что буду лечить Спока, если до этого дойдет. У меня с собой нет ничего, что я могу дать тебе.

Следующие несколько минут Кирка ждало неприятное испытание, так как Боунс начал накладывать ему на рёбра силиконовую повязку и плотно ее закреплять. Каждый раз, когда он дотрагивался до раны или даже случайно её задевал, боль, кажется, сразу распространялась по всей спине, ребрам и плечу. К тому времени как он закончил, Джима била мелкая дрожь, к тому же он даже вспотел от прилагаемых усилий по подавлению боли, его глаза были закрыты, на лице выступили мелкие капельки пота, а дыхание то и дело прерывалось болезненными вздохами.

Несмотря на все это, доктор продолжал спокойный монолог, рассказывая своему пациенту, что он делает, предупреждая, когда станет хуже, и одновременно подбадривая капитана ласковыми словами.

\- Почти готово, у тебя все будет хорошо (это была вопиющая ложь, потому что Джим был определенно не в лучшей форме, и все манипуляции, проделанные доктором, в лучшем случае, всего лишь минут эдак на десять позволят продлить его агонию).

Но он должен был признать, что Боунс умеет обращаться с больными. Просто ему не часто приходилось быть его пациентом в подобных ситуациях. Последний раз Боунс так заботился о нем, когда он сильно пострадал после инцидента с Нарадой, хотя… не стоит забывать и о том случае в варп-ядре - три года назад, но нет… на самом деле он не в счёт, потому что Джим был тогда без сознания, практически при смерти, и мало что помнил.

Капитан пытался составить в уме список своих последних травм, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о том, как Боунс поправляет повязку и прощупывает ему ребра. Так, начнём, он пропустил удар в стычке с кучей разъяренных пришельцев (плюс один), хлопнулся о платформу транспортатора после жуткого свободного падение (ещё плюс один), его уделало инопланетное существо (исключить из списка, хотя…можно засчитать в этот пункт ожоги от взрыва, как некую альтернативу), удар под дых (палкой), ребра (туда же), вывих или перелом руки (ещё галочка)... В общем, Джим сделал вывод, что на протяжении всей миссии, что в последней схватке - он постоянно был не в лучшей форме.

Конечно, не стоит сравнивать, что было тогда, а что - сейчас. Раньше он был выскочкой, загоревшейся желанием во что бы то ни стало стать капитаном корабля, подкреплённым самоуверенностью молодости и незнанием, во что он ввязывается на самом деле (неужели это было всего несколько лет назад?). Он так отчаянно хотел проявить себя, обделённый родительской любовью, и завидующий героическому наследию отца. И даже после того, как Джим спас Землю от нешуточной угрозы, он провел большую часть путешествия обратно в Сан-Франциско в страхе, что его вышвырнут из Звездного Флота, как нашкодившего кота.

Теперь вот уже как три года идёт его пятилетняя миссия, а он - уважаемый и опытный командир (ну, если честно, измученный, без конкретной цели в жизни и с нешуточным профессиональным кризисом за плечами), но все же - капитан звездолета.  
(Нет, теперь уже нет.)

Его желудок внезапно свело судорогой, и это никак не было связано с кульбитами, который выделывал их маленький кораблик.

"Энтерпрайз" уничтожен. Сотни людей, доверившие ему свои жизни, погибли.  
Он гнал эти мысли из головы с тех пор, как выбрался из спасательной капсулы на планете. Даже когда он карабкался по разбитой тарелке вместе с Чеховым, он был так сосредоточен на поставленной задаче, что пообещал себе подумать о последствиях своего решения – потом. И вот это «потом» - наступило.

Волна горя и паники захлестнула его с головой. Все эти люди, его друзья и коллеги. Его дом. Все произошло так быстро, что он едва успел осознать случившееся. Теперь корабль лежит разбитый и изувеченный на Альтамиде. Все то, кем он был, и кем стал, было уничтожено в один миг.

Его легкие болезненно сжались, или, может быть, горло отказалось подавить сдавленного стон сожаления, но ему вдруг стало тяжело дышать. Джиму внезапно отчаянно захотелось увидеть Боунса (и Спока тоже, но больше -Боунса), чтобы успокоиться и понять, что он не одинок, что в пылу прошлых событий он не потерял какую-то часть себя.  
Он пытался откатиться назад, но Боунс удержал его за талию.

\- Не двигайся, просто расслабься, дружище.

\- Нет... мне нужно перевернуться…

\- Не сейчас. - решительно ответил ему Боунс. - У тебя в спине застрял большой кусок стекла, помнишь?

\- Прессованный кристаллический палладий,- поправил его Спок.

\- Подумать только. Суть в том, что ты должен лежать в неизменном положении на боку. У тебя сильно болит плечо?

Джим в ответ тяжело задышал и утвердительно кивнул головой. В плече тупо пульсировала боль, а с другой стороны - немилосердно жгло спину, но это было сейчас не важно. Он больше всего ненавидел беспомощность своего положения - лежа на боку, лицом к корпусу корабля. Правда, его обнадёживало присутствие Боунса, придерживающего его с другой стороны, но этого было явно недостаточно.

\- Боунс,- снова попытался он привлечь к себе внимание. Пальцы на левой руке судорожно дёрнулись. Он даже не мог нормально поднять её, чтобы быстрым жестом подозвать Леонарда, как бы говоря - "иди сюда", но что-то в его умоляющем взгляде, должно быть, пробудило в сердце друга определённые чувства, потому что доктор изменил положение, протискиваясь между Джимом и корпусом так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.

Джиму не нужно было ничего говорить. Боунс всегда умел читать его мысли так, как никто другой.

\- Я знаю, малыш,- тихо сказал он, протягивая заботливо руку, чтобы убрать мокрую челку, упавшую Джиму на глаза. - Меня вся эта ситуация тоже начинает беспокоить.

\- Корабль,- прошепчет он еле слышно, зная, что Боунс поймет, что он имеет в виду не только корабль. Он имеет в виду экипаж, миссию, невосполнимые потери.

Боунс выглядел таким же опустошенным, как и Джим.

\- Я знаю.

\- Капитан,- тихо сказал Спок, - потеря "Энтерпрайза" была неизбежна, учитывая информацию, которой мы располагали в то время.

Джим кивнул. Он знал это. Но на душе легче не стало. Боже, он был так глуп, когда доверился этой дряни Кэлэри.

\- Надо было догадаться…

\- Это не твоя вина.

\- Нет, моя, я это чувствую,- сказал он напряжённо.

\- Я перевёл корабль в режим ожидания. Йорктаун, несомненно, впустит нас в ближайшее время и позволит причалить, как только они отключат протоколы безопасности.

\- Хорошо. Только пусть они там не слишком торопятся. Чем быстрее мой пациент доберется до станции, тем скорее ему придется пройти через все эти бесконечные брифинги, составление писем-соболезнований семьям погибших членов экипажа, плюс ко всему командир не должен позволить сдаться и впасть в отчаяние нашим оставшимся в живых коллегам.

\- Джим. - голос Спока вывел его из мрачной задумчивости. Спок не часто обращался к нему по имени. - Ты сказал Кроллу, что лучше умереть, спасая жизни, чем жить, забирая их.

\- Да.

\- Именно для этого ты и был рожден.

Джим внутренне сжался.

\- Забудь, что я сказал…

\- В Йорктауне сейчас находятся сотни тысяч существ. Еще сотни - на "Энтерпрайзе", и они остались живы, благодаря тому, что ты не испугался и не спасовал перед предстоящими трудностями. Все они обязаны тебе жизнью.

\- Не только я участвовал в этом. - Джим не хотел, чтобы все лавры победителя достались лишь ему, особенно когда на кону стояло так много. Он беспокойно заёрзал, не понимая, что именно Спок пытается сказать ему. Его спина безжалостно пульсировала, плечо и ребра болели, а мышцы начинало сводить судорогой от долгого лежания на боку.

Спок встал с пульта управление кораблём, а затем присел на корточки рядом с доктором. Всем троим было тесно и неудобно, но вулканца, казалось, это заботило меньше всего, затем он посмотрел на капитана, в его глазах можно было прочесть серьёзную решимость. Джим не смог отвести взгляд.

\- Мой коллега, посол Спок, однажды сказал мне, что командовать кораблем - это твоё первостепенное, определённое судьбой предназначение.

Джим опешил. Старый Спок считал его другом, он знал, но...

\- Моя судьба? Думаю, он имел в виду... другого меня.

\- Нет. Он выразился достаточно ясно. Он с большим интересом следит за твоими миссиями, Джим. И он сказал это не просто так.

Какой гребаный поворот судьбы. Несколько недель назад все, о чем он мог думать, так это то, что он остановился в своём развитии, что он потерял тот запал, который у него был раньше. Что, возможно, он выбрал неправильный жизненный путь... и, возможно, он даже вообще никогда не должен был появляться в космосе.

И хотя он никогда не признавался в этом Боунсу, даже когда они выпивали на днях в корабельном баре, он чертовски устал от одиночества. Все вокруг него старались сделать свою жизнь лучше, он наблюдал это не единожды, он видел, как члены команды собираются вместе, делятся своими воспоминаниями, строят новые отношения... даже Спок и Ухура, хотя в последнее время они, казалось, несколько отдалились друг от друга. Увидев Сулу с мужем и дочерью, счастливыми, идущими вместе взявшимися за руки по променаду Йорктауна, он только ещё больше уверился в том, что что-то было не так в его жизни. И в его сознании все переживания последних дней, кажется, попросту сводилось к отказу от командования "Энтерпрайзом".

Коммодор Пэрис сказала ему, что космос бесконечен, не важно – куда ты отправляешься всякий раз, ты всё равно не достигнешь предела, и сказала она это не без толики сочувствия. Есть только ты, твой корабль, твоя команда. Заблудиться намного легче, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Может, именно это с ним и случилось. Он просто немного заблудился. Слишком много сомнений, слишком много одиночества в последнее время выпало на его долю.  
Он смотрел на Боунса, и параллельно думал: «Может, не обязательно быть таким уж одиноким?»

Ну. Ничто так не помогает расставить приоритеты в жизни, как потеря почти всего, что тебе было дорого раньше. Тем не менее, он обязан был спросить Спока.

\- Ты веришь всему тому, что он сказал?

\- Я не верю ни в судьбу, ни в предназначение.

\- О. Конечно. - Джим философски кивнул, чувствуя себя неожиданно разочарованным. Не стоило задавать этот вопрос в первую очередь.

\- Однако, - многозначительно сказал Спок, - в данном случае... я склонен с ним согласиться.

\- Ты? – выпалил капитан. Подобное неожиданное откровение согрело ему сердце. Его первый офицер никогда не преувеличивал и не делал пустых комплиментов. Если Спок говорит, что согласен, он действительно так думает.

\- Э-э, это... значит очень много для меня. Спасибо тебе.

Спок кивнул в знак признательности и вернулся к консоли.  
Боунс удивлённо поднял бровь, сначала посмотрел в сторону Спока, а потом - Джима:

\- Будь я проклят, - удивлённо прошептал он. – Такого я от него никогда не ожидал.  
Спок заговорил прежде, чем Джим успел ответить.

\- Вы должны знать, Доктор, что мой слух достаточно остр, чтобы услышать каждое, произнесённое вами слово.

\- Конечно, я в курсе! Разве ты не знаешь, ЧТО ТАКОЕ приватный разговор? Или у тебя отсутствует чувство такта?

\- Я знаком с этим понятием,- сказал Спок таким тоном, что Джиму показалось, будто он слышит тень насмешки в голосе друга, вместе с оттенком доброты и признательности. - На самом деле, я полагаю, что проявил значительную долю такта, когда вы лечили капитана, не комментируя вслух те примитивные методы полевой хирургии, которые вы в своё время так бесцеремонно применили ко мне.

\- В смысле? - Джим никак не мог уловить тему разговора. - Полевая хирургия? Какие ещё методы?

\- Доктор достал из моей раны один кусок металла с помощью другого.

\- Да ладно?

Боунс пожал плечами, изображая всем своим видом оскорбленную невинность.  
\- Этот метод называется «прижигание», ты истекал кровью, а нам нужно было делать оттуда ноги, черт возьми! В итоге это сработало.

\- Так что вам повезло, Джим, что доктор просто стабилизировал ваши раны, в ожидании должной, квалифицированной медицинской помощи.

\- Ты неблагодарный вулканец, тебе просто повезло, что я был там, чтобы оказать первую помощь! Ты ведь жив, не так ли?

\- Это к делу не относится.

\- Нет, как раз в этом-то все и дело!

Джим закрыл глаза, пока они препирались. Рука Боунса все еще лежала у него на бедре, время от времени похлопывая по нему. Теперь капитан чувствовал себя намного лучше.

Некоторое время спустя он понял, что Спок обращается именно к нему.

\- ... выходим из режима ожидания, капитан. Йорктаун даёт разрешение на стыковку. Я сообщил им, что нам потребуется неотложная медицинская помощь.

\- Я буду сопровождать тебя, - сказал Боунс. – И все время буду рядом.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Джим. Он ненавидел подобные моменты, но против Боунса ничего не имел.

\- И не волнуйся, - доктор наклонился к самому уху капитана, - я не буду применять к тебе метод прижигания, обещаю. В любом случае, не хотелось бы, чтобы ты кричал, как Спок.

\- Я всё слышал, доктор.

\- Я в курсе, остроухий ты слушатель.

Конец.


End file.
